


Dhanurdhar

by toujours_nigel



Category: The Mahabharata
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen, Hindu Character, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the preparation for Yudhishtira's Aswamedha Yajna, Arjuna met, and fought, Eklavya's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dhanurdhar

“Surrender,” he says, “it is only wise.”

“It is my land,” the boy says. His face comes from childhood nightmares, and the spine-chill of blasted desire. “I will not surrender it.”

“You cannot win,” he says, and his voice—an old man’s voice, hoarse with long use—is high and piping with adolescent anxieties.

“I know, Lord,” the boy says, and smiles—a young wolf’s smile, all teeth and snarl. “But I can fight.”

He puts a weathered hand on the Gandiva’s weathered wood, and turns to fight this miraculous nemesis, so mockingly young, come to challenge his exhausted age.


End file.
